Heart of Mine
by Priestess Kaiba
Summary: (SetoTéa)(AUish, rated for themes) Seto Kaiba a cold CEO with only one weakness...his heart. If he doesn't get a heart transplant, he'll die. Where will this heart come from and what changes will it stir in the cold CEO? R
1. Troubled Childhood, Part 1

**Official Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Making no money whatsoever so please put the lawyers away. This fic contains some elements (read: plot elements and etc. Though things are switched and there is a dog in the movie, but the dog I added was because I had just gotten my puppy Max when I got the idea to write this fic.) from a wonderful movie called "Return to Me" which is copyrighted to MGM studios. If I remember correctly : )

**Priestess Kaiba:** It's 3 am and after much debate with myself I decided to post this. I don't know if it will fly, if it will sink or stink, but I had to try right? I can't seem to focus on any other fic, so I had to upload it. This will be my 2nd Téa/Seto fic. It will be Alternate Universe, well more Alternate Reality. There will be a death, yet again. -- It had to be, for this fic to work. Trust me. Ok so without further ado, the first chapter is next.

Chapter 1- Troubled Childhood, Part 1

The Past (roughly five years ago)…

Seto didn't think his young life could get any worse that is until the day his father died. Having already lost his mother years before during the birth of his younger brother Mokuba, his father was the only parent he and his brother had. Now Seto was left to be his brother's sole father figure and family. However when his father died Seto himself was still a child. He couldn't get a job to pay the bills, so he and his brother were sent to a run down orphanage. They lived there as they waited to be adopted, but that wasn't so easy. Seto was adamant that he wouldn't leave the orphanage without his baby brother and most people didn't want to adopt two kids, so Seto would reject the adoption. No one was going to separate him from his brother, he had vowed.

Now Seto was no ordinary child, he possessed a supreme intellect and a very calculated mind. So when he heard that Gozaburo Kaiba, a multi-billionaire, business tycoon was coming to visit the orphanage, Seto came up with a plan. He would challenge Gozaburo to a game of chess and if Seto won, then Gozaburo would have to adopt both Seto and his brother. Well Seto did beat him at the game of chess and very reluctantly Gozaburo adopted the brothers. Now life seemed to be looking better. They were now adopted, they wouldn't be separated, they had a stable home, a new powerful surname, Kaiba, but Seto couldn't imagine the hell he was about to go through.

Life for Seto under Gozaburo's roof was anything but rainbows and lollypops. It was more like an everlasting nightmare. Gozaburo named Seto his successor and he immediately began to train him to be just like him, a man with the emotional range of a freezer. Many of Gozaburo's lessons were about not showing emotion, not to trust anyone because everyone is capable of betraying you and other lessons similar to that nature. He also made Seto study non-stop, day and night with many tutors. Gozaburo also took away any form of entertainment, that might cause Seto too slack off, but that wasn't the worst Gozaburo did. Gozaburo kept Seto separated from the one person he cared about the most, his little brother Mokuba. Gozaburo wouldn't let them interact with each other for more then thirty minutes a day. His reason for keeping them apart was that he didn't want Seto distracted from his lessons. Seto despite being smart and strong, the tyrant like schedule of the lessons were beginning to take a toll on him as time passed. Consequently this leads us to the events of this fateful night.

* * *

Now that Seto was sixteen he was being worked harder then he had been before, if that was even possible. On top of that for the past few days he had been sick, very sick. His illness didn't appear because of some bug floating around; he had gotten sick because of one of Gozaburo's 'lessons'. Gozaburo had forced Seto to stand out in the pouring rain with nothing but the clothes he wore for most of the night. It had been a lesson of 'discipline', so Gozaburo had said. Now Seto was beyond sick. He was coughing uncontrollably, had a headache, a fever, shivers and red watery puffy eyes, but despite that he still continued with his lessons. He wouldn't give Gozaburo the satisfaction of calling him a slacker or say anything verbally abusive to him. However Seto's body had other plans. It was exhausted and it protested against any moment Seto made. Lately Seto was feeling very faint and he was having great difficulty breathing even when he was just sitting motionless.

As Seto sat at his desk working on his lesson, the words on the paper began to blur and fade in and out of focus before him. He felt faint and dizzy, but somewhere in the back of his mind he knew something was gravely wrong with him and that he needed help. On unsteady legs he rose from the desk, took a few shaky steps forward and collapsed face down onto the carpet beside his desk.

A minute or so later, someone timidly pushed open the door. "Seto?" They called out softly. "Are you here?" Dark blue eyes scanned the room nervously. When they reached the desk they opened up wide as they saw the prone figure down on the ground. "Seto!" Mokuba exclaimed as he rushed into the room and knelt down by his big brother. He gazed at his brother's face to see that it was ghastly pale with sweat beading on his forehead and his eyes closed. "Seto! Wake up!" Mokuba tried to stir his brother by latching on to his arm and shaking him. There wasn't the slightest movement from Seto, so Mokuba shook him more urgently. "Big brother, wake up!" Mokuba screeched frightened, but still there was no response. "Seto! Please!"

"What is this racket?" The door opened further as Gozaburo Kaiba entered the room. "Mokuba, Seto, what are you two doing?" He demanded angrily looking at them deeply annoyed.

"It's Seto! He doesn't wake up!" Mokuba said in a shaky voice, tears in his eyes.

"Seto, get up!" Gozaburo said in the same tone as he walked closer to them. "Stop being a slacker!" Seeing that Seto made no type of reply, he knelt down and turned Seto around. "Seto, wake up!" He demanded loudly, shaking Seto's prone upper body which he held in his arms. Still no response, no slight movement from the unconscious boy. Gozaburo placed two fingers on the side of Seto's neck to check for a pulse, then he placed his ear right by Seto's nose and his eyes opened up wide. "Hobson! Hobson!" He yelled urgently. "Hobson get in here!"

A couple of seconds later a short bald and pudgy man stepped into the room. "Yes, Mr. Kaiba?" He asked calmly. He saw the scene in front of his eyes and he replied startled, "What's going on here?"

Gozaburo rose supporting Seto against him. "Go get the car ready! We have to go too the hospital!" He told him.

"Yes, but-" Hobson started puzzled.

"Now!" Gozaburo shouted loudly at him, causing Hobson to jump startled.

Without another word Hobson speed off to do what he was told. Gozaburo too headed out of the room with Mokuba in hot pursuit behind him. They headed out of the house and into the limo, which immediately took off toward the hospital.

**Priestess Kaiba:** So what did ya think, keep it or pretend this never happened? Hee hee! Ok, this chapter was supposed to be longer but I shortened it. Also this chapter was full more of background info but the next one will have more dialogue and such. If I continue that is. We'll see! So thanks in advance for your comments. Later everyone! : )


	2. Troubled Childhood, Part 2

**Official Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Making no money whatsoever so please put the lawyers away. This fic contains some elements (read: plot elements and etc. Though things are switched in the fic. Also there is a dog in the movie, but the dog I added was because I had just gotten my puppy Max when I got the idea to write this fic.) from a wonderful movie called "Return to Me" which is copyrighted to MGM studios. If I remember correctly : )

**Priestess Kaiba: **Hey everyone! Look who decided to finally update. Hee! Yup me. I've been on a happy streak lately and the muses have finally gotten my attention, so I've been writing again. Aren't ya glad? Now I can torment you with my stories. Hee! Many thanks to you that reviewed: **Azurite, Nightfall2525, Hoping Eyes, KeikoGurl, Theallmightycoolster, Mamono, Ana, Mezu, Anime-AngelWings, PyroKittyKat, Lauren Lack**. Many thanks! Merci beaucoup! :)

Chapter 2- Troubled Childhood, Part 2

The Past Continues…

"I want to see Seto!" Mokuba cried softly as Gozaburo paced back and forth in front of him in the waiting room of the emergency room. Gozaburo made no move to comfort or acknowledge the small boy instead he just kept pacing back and forth, apparently lost in his own world.

Abruptly he stopped and without looking at Mokuba he spoke to him, "Mokuba, I am going to go and check on Seto. Stay here." Without waiting for a reply Gozaburo headed out of the waiting room.

Mokuba stayed seated in the light gray chair, tears cascading down his face silently. He wanted to see his brother, but he would stay put because he didn't want to disobey his foster father.

Suddenly a tissue sprang up close to his face. His dark blue eyes glanced up to see a boy slightly taller then him. The boy looked older then him, maybe around his brother's age. The thing that made the boy unique however was the fact that he had the weirdest hairstyle. His hair was black and spiked up, but it had violet edges and golden yellow bangs framed his face. The boy's amethyst eyes gazed compassionately at Mokuba. "Here, take it." He offered gently, inching the tissue closer to Mokuba.

"Thanks." Mokuba said taking the tissue.

"What's wrong?" The boy asked. "If you don't mind me asking." He added quickly. He didn't want to look like he enjoyed prying into other peoples business.

"I want to see my big brother." Mokuba told him. "He wouldn't wake up." He added anxiously, more tears streamed down his face.

The boy placed a comforting hand on Mokuba's shoulder. "I'm sure they'll let you see him soon." He told him reassuringly. "They just have to take care of him first. Make sure he's okay. I'm sure you'll see him soon."

Mokuba wiped at his eyes with the tissue. "Thanks." He told him gratefully. He was glad he had someone to comfort him.

"Oh I have to go." The boy said rising from the chair.

"Why?" Mokuba asked him.

"Oh, because I see my friend." He told him.

"Is she okay?" Mokuba asked him.

"Yeah, she'll be fine." He told him. "She twisted her ankle while she was trying to do this really complicated dance step." The boy told him with a grin on his face.

"Oh I see." Mokuba replied. "I hope she gets well soon."

"She'll be up and doing complicated dance steps soon enough." The boy told him. "I hope everything works out for you and your brother too." The boy added sincerely. "I'll see you around." The boy turned to walk away.

"Wait! What's your name?" Mokuba asked him.

"Oh sorry." The boy turned back around. "My name is Yugi Motou."

"I'm Mokuba." He told him.

"Nice to meet you Mokuba." Yugi said shaking his hand.

"You too." Mokuba told him.

"Stay positive Mokuba and you'll see how everything will work out for your brother." Yugi reassured him.

Mokuba nodded his head. "I'll try." He told him.

"Bye Mokuba." He told him as he walked away.

"Bye." Mokuba told him, watching him walk over to a girl in a wheelchair. He couldn't really see much of her as Yugi blocked her from view when he hugged her.

"Mokuba! Mokuba!" Mokuba turned away from Yugi and his friend to see his step-father standing in front of him. Mokuba didn't say a word to his foster father; he just looked at Gozaburo anxiously. What was he going to tell him about Seto?

"Seto wants to see you." Gozaburo told him briskly.

Mokuba rose from the chair and walked behind Gozaburo as he led him to Seto's hospital room. Gozaburo stopped by the door but he didn't go inside. Mokuba glanced up at him. "He only wants to see you." Gozaburo told him.

Mokuba walked nervously into the room. He was scared to see what state his brother was in. The smell of antiseptic cleaners and medicine wafted through his small nostrils. Then there were the sounds. The room was filled with a steady beeping sound, while another machine made a swooshing sound and he had no idea what the noises meant. He reached Seto's bed and as soon as Seto's sapphire eyes saw him, Seto's lips spread into a thin smile on his pale face.

"Mokuba." Seto called out for him softly, but affectionately. He reached out for his brother's hand and Mokuba immediately placed his hand in his.

"Seto, are you okay?" Mokuba asked him worried.

"Seeing you here makes me feel a whole lot better." Seto told him, squeezing Mokuba's hand. A smile spread on Mokuba's lips at his brother's words. "Though I'm so tired." Seto added softly.

"Go to sleep big brother." Mokuba told him gently. "I'm not going anywhere."

The thin lipped smile reappeared on Seto's face. "Thanks Mokuba." He told him gratefully as his sapphire eyes slowly closed.

Mokuba leaned in and kissed Seto on his forehead. Making sure to keep his hand connected with his brother's, he sat down by his bedside. He wanted to give his brother comfort and was sure that if their hands stayed adjoined, Seto would rest easily. He sat there and watched his brother sleep. Occasionally his ears caught the sound of his brother's slightly wheezing breathes until they too mixed in with the other sounds of the room and where no longer distinguishable.

Meanwhile outside in the hall Gozaburo Kaiba was talking to the doctor that had attended to Seto.

"What's wrong with him, Dr. Nakano?" Gozaburo asked as he looked through the glass window into the room where Mokuba sat with Seto.

Dr. Nakano, a man in his early 30s with brown hair and brown eyes had a grave look on his face. A face where you knew that it wasn't good news you were about to hear. "Mr. Kaiba, does your family have a history of heart problems?" Dr. Nakano asked him seriously.

Gozaburo turned from the window and faced the doctor. "No, why?" He asked him.

"It appears that Seto was born with a defective heart. A heart that has now grown weak, very weak." Dr. Nakano told him.

"I adopted him and his brother. No one ever mentioned a heart condition to me." Gozaburo told him.

Dr. Nakano nodded in understanding. "I see Mr. Kaiba." He told him. "It's not uncommon for this sort of thing to happen. Sometimes the defect is so miniscule that it doesn't appear in tests or it gets missed. It is usually more prominent in early adolescence."

"So Seto was born with a defective heart? A weak heart?" Gozaburo asked him. Dr. Nakano nodded. "What exactly does that mean?" Gozaburo asked him, his voice slightly demanding.

"It means that the virus that invaded Seto's body has spread to his heart and has damaged it more severely." Dr. Nakano told him.

"Meaning?" Gozaburo prompted.

"Meaning that Seto's heart has never functioned at a hundred percent." Dr. Nakano told him. "So if before this his heart was at an eighty percent work function, it has now decreased because of this illness another five to ten percent." Dr. Nakano took a deep breath. "What I'm trying to tell you is that every year that goes by the functioning of Seto's heart will decrease. It will get to the point where it won't be able to function anymore and then it will simply stop, fail." Dr. Nakano told him.

"Is there anything that can prevent that?" Gozaburo asked him.

"Well, we're giving Seto antibiotics to fight off the virus and if he responds well to the treatment he will regain back most of his health. I can then give you medicines to help his heart. This will give him more time, but I'm afraid that without a heart transplant he won't last more then six, seven years." Dr. Nakano told him.

"Well then let's find him a heart." Gozaburo said logically.

"I'm afraid it's not that easy. Donor organs are very hard to obtain." Dr. Nakano told him. "Not to mention, you have to make sure they are compatible, so that the recipient's body doesn't reject the donor organ and even then there is a great risk that the organ will be rejected."

Gozaburo turned away from the doctor. He saw Seto lying in his bed and Mokuba sleeping in the chair by Seto's bedside, his hand still holding Seto's. "This can't be happening." He said in disbelief. His eyes slightly anguished as he looked at the brothers. He had lost a son before and now it was happening again.

Dr. Nakano looked at him sadly. He was about to say something when a nurse walked up to him and whispered something to him. "Please, excuse me." Dr. Nakano told him. "I'm sorry." He added before he walked away.

**Priestess Kaiba: **Well chapter 2 is complete. I hope you guys enjoyed. Next chapter will be in the present, I think. (Laughs mischievously) I shouldn't drop any hints. Well later everyone. : )


	3. The Calm before the Storm, Part 1

**Official Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Making no money whatsoever so please put the lawyers away. This fic contains some elements (read: plot elements and etc. Though things are switched in the fic. Also there is a dog in the movie, but the dog I added was because I had just gotten my puppy Max when I got the idea to write this fic.) from a wonderful movie called "Return to Me" which is copyrighted to MGM studios. If I remember correctly. Only the scattered OCs in this fic belong to me. : )****

**Priestess Kaiba: **Hey everyone! Look who finally got around to writing and updating. It was a challenge to get back into the spirit of writing. I had a major block, it was so bad that I thought I wouldn't be able to write, but after poking my muses for endless hours I finally got them to wake up. : P For a while anyway. So now I'm back to torment you again with another chapter of this here story. Aren't ya so happy about that? : P Well many thanks to those of you that have reviewed (and that have been patient with me) Thanks: **Jayv, Azurite, Ana, Pngmejia, YumeTakato, Mamono, Mokuba's Official Glomper, Cold-Hearted-Angel**! Merci beaucoup! : )

Chapter 3- The Calm before the Storm (Part 1)

The Present…

Téa stood in front of a giant full length mirror which covered the whole side of the room that she had her back to. She pushed a red button on the small grey remote in her hand and the soft, harmonious instrumental music that had moments before filled the spacious room, fell silent.

"Okay, girls, that's enough for today." She said cheerfully as she clapped her hands together a few times. "Girls, you're going to be wonderful tonight!" She added excitedly to the twelve, five year old girls that stood in front of her. She had a huge smile on her face that the girls reciprocated.

"Thank you, Téa!" The girls chorused through their smiles. She heard one of the girls call her, 'Mrs. Motou', and that made her smile widen. She wasn't even married yet, but hearing the name of her fiancé made her heart flutter as she glanced down to her hand where a humble engagement ring rested on her ring finger. She gazed back up to see her students standing still and grinning at her. "Well off you go!" She told them, shooing them off playfully with her hands. "I'll see you tonight at the auditorium for the dance recital! Be there by seven!" She reminded them as they grabbed their belongings and headed toward the door.

"Bye Téa!" They waved back at her as they walked out of the dance studio.

"Bye girls!" She called out after them, waving too. She stopped at the doorway.

"Bye Mrs. Motou!" One of the girls told her. Téa smiled and with laughter in her voice she replied to her, "Bye Ana!"

When Ana had disappeared down the hall, Téa stepped back into the dance studio. She walked to the desk in the corner of the room and began to gather her things. As she stood by the desk gathering her belongings, she caught a glimpse of the afternoon sky. Even though it was no later then two o'clock in the afternoon, the day was dark, foreboding and full of dark rain clouds. Téa frowned as she gazed at the sky; she really hoped it didn't rain today. Though the dance recital would be indoors, she didn't want the rain to put a damper on such a special day for her and her dance students. With a final disapproving look at the sky, Téa grabbed her things and headed out of the dance studio, which she rented in the Domino Community building, closing the door behind her.

Téa had to run a few errands before she could head home, but when she parked in the driveway of her two floor house, a huge smile spread on her lips. After all there is no place like home. She stepped out of the car and as soon as she neared the front door she heard a dog barking. Shifting the bags in her hands she went into another bag and pulled out the keys to the house. As soon as she opened the door, a large black and tan German Shepard bounded toward her. His tail was wagging slightly.

"Hey Mage." She greeted him, patting him fondly on his head as she walked past him. Mage didn't follow her though; he stayed by the front door, looking at it expectantly. Apparently he was still waiting for someone to arrive.

"He's not with me, Mage." Téa told the dog as she headed toward the kitchen. "He'll be home soon though." She added as she set down the bags on the counter. She glanced down and saw the dog's empty food bowl.

"Mage, you hungry?" She called out to him. She grabbed his bowl from the kitchen floor, put some dry dog food in it and walked back out to see Mage still sitting by the door.

Mage turned to look at her, then back to the door, then back to her. He seemed to be torn on what to do.

"Come on Mage. Come on." Téa said enticingly, showing him his bowl of food to tempt him further, but he wouldn't budge. "Ok, have it your way." Téa said with a shrug. "It'll be in the kitchen when you want it." She went back to the kitchen and set the bowl back down on the ground. She put away the groceries and then she headed back out to the foyer. She patted Mage again on his head again as she passed him and headed up the stairs to get ready for her big night. She went into the bathroom and just as she removed the hair tie from her hair to let her long chocolate brown colored strands loose, she heard the front door open and close.

Loud cheerful barks filled the house, mixed with the laughter filled voice of a male. "Hey Mage, I missed you too." She heard him say. Téa stepped out of the bathroom to see her fiancé walking up the stairs with Mage in absolute bliss right beside him.

"Hey handsome." Téa greeted him affectionately.

"Hello." He replied smiling, his cheeks turning bright red.

Téa giggled. She still couldn't believe how bashful he could be. "Yugi, tell Mage to go and eat." Téa added as she remembered that Mage hadn't eaten yet.

"Mage, go and eat." Yugi told the dog, but he never took his eyes off Téa. Without any hesitation, Mage turned and headed back downstairs to the kitchen.

"That dog really does love you." Téa said observantly.

"He loves you too, Téa." Yugi told her reassuringly.

"Yeah, I know, but he's more faithful to you." She told him.

He walked toward her and put his arms around her. "You're not jealous of Mage, are you?" He asked her playfully.

"Of Mage?" She asked incredulously. He nodded. "Hardly." She replied, through a smile.

"Good, because you shouldn't be." He told her in a whisper. His lips inches from hers. Their lips brushed and immediately melded together into a gentle kiss. When they broke the kiss, blue eyes gazed lovingly into amethyst eyes. Being the same height had its advantages. It made eye contact very intimate.

"Besides, Mage can't do that with you." Téa said smirking.

Yugi laughed. "No, he can't," He told her. "Though I doubt he would want too." They both laughed and then Téa stopped abruptly. She noticed his clothes and a questioning look appeared on her face.

"Why are you already dressed in your tux?" She asked him.

Yugi glanced down at his black tux and his shiny black shoes. He straightened his red bow tie and smiled sheepishly. "I went to my business meeting like this." He told her, the blush back in his cheeks.

"What a nice impression. They probably thought you were some teenager who got lost on his way to prom." She told him and she laughed as Yugi's cheeks got redder. It could be true. They were still very young and Yugi did look very youthful due to his innocent face, not to mention the gravity defying hairstyle.

"Well I didn't know how long the meeting was going to be and I didn't want to be late to the recital, so I went dressed in my tux just in case." He told her.

Téa stopped laughing and smiled. He always was very considerate of others. He was a great person and she knew that she was privileged to love him and to be engaged to him. "I'm only teasing you." She told him playfully. "So how did the meeting go?" She added.

"There wasn't one." He told her.

"Why?" She asked him surprised.

"Apparently Mr. Kaiba was indisposed, so there was no meeting." He told her shrugging. "I waited patiently but he couldn't see me."

"How inconsiderate!" Téa said slightly irritated.

"It's not a big deal." Yugi told her flippantly.

"Yes it is." Téa countered. "You've worked hard on your prototype and that rich snob would be a fool not to at least hear you out." She told him harassed. She didn't even know this Kaiba person but she could almost guarantee that what she had said about him was correct. "Isn't his corporation about manufacturing challenging games and toys?" She added.

"Yes." Yugi told her.

"See?" She exclaimed. "Your 3-D puzzle would be perfect. It's very challenging to put together." She told him. "I mean I've never been able to put it together." She added and in her mind she recounted all the times she had tried to put the 3-D pyramid puzzle together. Just remembering made her sigh in frustration.

Yugi hugged her. "Don't worry; there are other companies to meet with." He told her reassuringly.

"I know Yugi, but I just want your dream to come true. I want to help and support you in any way I can. Just like you've supported me." She told him.

"Don't worry, you do support me and I'm very grateful that I have you by my side." He told her and he kissed her on the forehead. "Speaking of dreams coming true, shouldn't you be getting ready?" She nodded. "Don't worry about my problems, tonight is solely your night." He told her.

"Thanks Yugi." She told him gratefully and she kissed him on the cheek. "I can't wait!" She exclaimed suddenly in a burst of overly excited cheerleader type energy, causing Yugi to give her a toothy grin as she walked away to get ready.

* * *

The first raindrops of the night landed on the clear glass window, the slightly slanted raindrops, cascading down from the glass to pool slightly on its ledge before they continued downward on their journey to the ground.

Past the window, inside the white sterile room, lay a tall figure in a bed covered with pale navy blue sheets. Surrounding the pale still figure were machines that displayed his vitals. Someone quietly entered the room and took a seat by the bed. The figure in the bed having felt the moment slowly stirred and opened his sapphire blue eyes. He smiled warmly when he saw who was sitting by his bedside.

"Hey big brother." The figure by the bedside greeted him, his voice deeper then it had been five years ago.

"Mokie," Mokuba grinned at his big brother when he heard him call him by his childhood nickname and he grasped his big brother's hand in his. "Did you just get home?" His brother asked.

Mokuba looked slightly perplexed for a second and then he recalled what Dr. Nakano told him, 'Seto is highly medicated. He might be slightly disorientated'. The perplexed look on Mokuba's face vanished and a sympathetic one took its place. "Seto, do you know where you are?" Mokuba asked him.

Seto licked his lips before he spoke. His lips felt dry. "At home?" He replied. There was a tilt in his voice, making his words come out like an unsure question.

"No Seto, we're not at home." Mokuba told him gently. "We're at the hospital."

Seto frowned slightly. "The hospital?" He said gradually, as if he didn't understand the word. Slowly as his mind cleared from the effects of the drugs and from sleep, Seto recalled why they were in the hospital. His breathing quickened and became labored as he gripped his brother's hand tightly. "Mokuba, I want to go home." He said in urgent gasps.

Mokuba's dark blue eyes saddened. "Seto relax." He told him and he didn't continue until his brother's breathing slowed down. "I know you want to go home, but you can't. You have to stay here, so the doctors can monitor you constantly during the course of the day."

"Why?" Seto demanded softly.

"Seto you're gravely ill. You collapsed this morning at home and if it wasn't for Mrs. Akizuki (their non-live in housekeeper) you would have-" He cut himself off. He couldn't bring himself to say the word, especially not in front of his big brother. He was still optimistic that his big brother would be okay, but he did realize that they were running short on time.

"Died." Seto finished for him. His sapphire eyes gazed into his brother's. "It's okay to say that word, Mokuba. We both know I'm going to die, unless I get a new heart and that's not going to happen." Seto told him.

"Don't say that, Seto. There's still hope." Mokuba replied.

Seto scoffed. "Hope is for fools, Mokuba." Seto told him coolly.

Mokuba bore his dark blue eyes into his brother's sapphire ones. "Then I'm the biggest fool on the planet Seto, because I won't give up hope." Mokuba told his brother, tears in his eyes. "I'll never give up on you big brother."

**Priestess Kaiba: **(cheers) Another chapter complete. I hope you guys enjoyed it. It wasn't that great of a chapter, but it's getting there. Maybe. Hee! Until the next update, everyone have a great weekend and be safe out there. Au revoir! : )


	4. The Calm before the Storm, Part 2

**Official Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Making no money whatsoever so please put the lawyers away.This fic contains some elements (read: plot elements and etc. Though things are switched in the fic. Also there is a dog in the movie, but the dog I added was because I had just gotten my puppy Max when I got the idea to write this fic.) from a wonderful movie called "Return to Me" which is copyrighted to MGM studios. If I remember correctly. Only the scattered OCs in this fic belong to me. : )

**Priestess Kaiba: **Hey guys, what's up? Long time no see, right? Oh yeah I changed my name again. : ) Don't get confused on me, it's still SoMS. So anyway enough chatter and on to the chapter. It's a long too, well long by my standards. Enjoy! Thanks for the reviews: **Vaz1201 and Demona, Mamono, Nightfall2525, Kaida Black, Azurite, YumeTakato, Mokuba's Official Glomper, Cocoa1331, Ashton, Heart Of The Wizard, PyroKittyKat, borken hearts,crying tears. **Many thanks for the reviews, guys. Now please enjoy and don't forget to review. : )

Chapter 4- The Calm before the Storm (Part 2)

Téa stood on the side of the stage, clearly out of the view of the audience, watching her pupils perform. Her eyes shining with unshed tears, but they weren't of sadness they were tears of pride and happiness. She felt someone behind her and before she could turn around, they had snaked their arms around her waist.

"Why are you crying?" They whispered, their lips right by the outer shell of her ear.

She smiled as she knew that voice very well. "Tears of joy," she told him. "Why are you out of your seat?" Her eyes had noticed the empty seat in the front row of the auditoriums seats.

"I had a feeling that you needed me." He told her.

She smiled widely through the silent tears that slid down her face and still in his arms she turned around to face him. "How did you know?" She asked curiously.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I just knew." He replied, holding her closer. He began to slightly move his feet rhythmically with the music.

Téa giggled. "What are you doing?" She asked him looking amusingly into his amethyst eyes.

"Dancing," he told her through a smile. "With the one I love."

Téa raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "You? Dancing? Mr. Two Left Feet?" She said teasingly as he twirled her. He dipped her abruptly and she laughed. "Check out the flashy moves." She added.

"Well I had a great teacher." He told her, bringing her back upright and flashing a smile at her.

"I love you." She told him earnestly.

"I love you, too." He replied, leaning in toward her. He pressed his lips to her soft ones and kissed them gently. The room burst into tumultuous applause, causing Yugi and Téa to break apart in shock. Had they seen them? They couldn't have, right?"

Simultaneously, they both glanced toward the stage and saw that the curtains were closed. Téa's students rushed toward them, bright wide smiles on their flushed faces.

"Mrs. Motou, did you see us?" Ana exclaimed ecstatically.

"Of course!" Téa replied clapping her hands. "You were all fantastic!"

One of the girls, Ana to be precise, noticed Yugi. "Mr. Motou!" She squealed gleefully, running to him with her arms outstretched. Yugi kneeled down as she came toward him, so she could hug him. "Did you see me dance?" She asked him, still in the circle of his arms.

"Of course I did," he told her, big grin on his face. "You danced beautifully, like an angel." All the girls headed over to him, asking him the same question and hugging him. Téa just stood off to the side, watching the scene with a smile on her face.

A few hours later after tying up loose ends at the auditorium, Yugi and Téa headed out of the building to the parking lot. Téa had on Yugi's black tux blazer over her long red gown and Yugi held an umbrella over both their heads. Now that night had fallen, the rain fell steadily upon them as they walked. When they reached the passenger door of the car, Yugi stuck his hand in his slacks pocket, fumbling for something.

"What is it?" Téa asked him. "What are you looking for?"

"I can't find the car keys," he told her, a hint of worry in his voice.

Téa reached into one of the pockets on the blazer. "I have them." She told him with a lopsided grin on her face. She opened the door and grabbed the umbrella. "Go ahead and get in. I'll drive." She told him.

Yugi got into the car and Téa went around to the driver's side. She closed the umbrella and quickly got into the car. She closed the door and placed the umbrella in the back of her seat. She started the car, shifted it into drive and headed out of the parking lot.

The rain hit steadily on the windshield, making the window wipers work furiously to give Téa visibility of the street. They drove along the street toward their home, a comfortable silence in the car with only the continuing sound of the rain hitting the car.

Yugi yawned and leaned back in his seat, the warmth inside the car was making him drowsy.

With her eyes still on the road, she reached over and ran her hand through the golden strands of one of his bangs. "Are you tired?" She asked him, her hand still running through his hair.

"Yeah," he said through another yawn.

"Go to sleep then," she told him. "I'll wake you when we get home."

He reached up, took her hand and guided it to his lips. "Thank you, Téa." He said before he placed a soft kiss on her knuckles and released her hand. His amethyst eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep.

Téa, now both hands on the steering wheel, couldn't help but smile. She had spent most of the day running around and he was the one that was tired. She shook her head in amusement at the irony of the situation.

She hit the brake as she came to an intersection, checked every direction and seeing that it was all clear, she proceeded to turn the car. With the car already in motion she didn't have time to react as it happened so suddenly. There was a loud screeching sound, a flash of light, and the car shook violently as the other car slammed into the passenger side of the car, making a loud crunching sound and the sound of shattering glass. It was followed by a silence that was deafening.

Téa opened her eyes and gingerly lifted her head from the steering wheel; she leaned back in her seat. "Ow." She said softly, placing her hand against her forehead. Something wet her fingers and she brought her fingers down to her line of sight, causing them to widen at what she saw. Blood, there was blood on her fingers. _What happened? _She asked herself in a mental daze. She couldn't seem to think straight, her thoughts were jumbled. Yet as she caught sight of something golden on her finger, one image came clearly into her mind. She turned to the side and gasped. "Yugi!" She exclaimed.

Yugi didn't move as she called out his name. He was actually very still as she gazed at him in the passenger seat. His eyes were closed, but there were various cuts on his face that were emitting blood. "Yugi!" She reached out for him and he didn't respond. "Yugi!" She called out again. She was more alert now and along with that came extreme panic.

She saw blue and red lights and heard the wailing siren of an ambulance. A few moments later she heard someone approach her and ask her if she was all right. "Help, Yugi!" Was her reply. They moved away from her and headed to the passenger side of the car.

Téa walked hurriedly along the side of the stretcher that carried the man she loved. They were speeding down a white walled, fluorescent lit corridor. This wasn't the jovial Téa from an hour ago though. She was full of worry as she continued down the hallway. Her red gown had brown splotches on it and her arms, forehead, and one cheek were bandaged. The white bandages were marred with red as blood still seeped from her wounds, but she didn't care. Right now her grave, teary eyed expression was more concerned with Yugi.

Every inch of space around her was occupied by the emergency staff of Domino General, their hurried voices sounding like buzzing bees in her ears. They were saying loads of medical terms around her. Most of them sounded like jargon to her, but the ones she did know worried her greatly. She however didn't waver as she stayed by his side, clutching onto his hand, hoping that somehow her strength would be absorbed into him as they raced him to the emergency room. Just as they reached a set of solid white doors a nurse held her back, breaking the hold she had on Yugi's hand. "No!" Téa cried out frantically, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Miss, but you can't go in there," the nurse told her apologetically. "The doctors will do their best to save him."

Téa opened her mouth to protest, but almost instantly she closed it. She simply nodded and stepped away from the doors as the nurse vanished behind them.

* * *

Mokuba Kaiba, having left his older brother sleeping peacefully in his hospital room, decided to walk around the hospital and stretch his legs. While he walked his stomach gave a loud rumble that made him realize that it has been hours since he had last eaten something. He decided to head out of the ICU floor and down to the ER floor, where he had seen some snack machines before.

As he entered the ER waiting room he saw a girl around his brother's age in a red gown, pacing the length of the ER. She looked extremely anxious and on her face she was covered with blood stained bandages. Mokuba immediately felt sad watching her, she kind of reminded him of his own situation. By looking at her, he knew that she was worried about something that she cared deeply for. Just as he was about to walk toward her and offer her some kind of comfort, a grave looking doctor in surgical scrubs emerged from behind a pair of white doors toward her. Mokuba didn't think it would be polite to overhear what the doctor was going to say, so he decided to head back to his brother's room.

Mokuba took his time to head back to the ICU floor, his thoughts occupied by the girl he had seen in the ER. His thoughts were so consumed by her that he didn't even realize that he hadn't gotten anything to eat. He just felt so sad for her. These thoughts were finally quenched though when he reached the ICU floor and saw an orderly wheeling his big brother out of his room. _What the heck?_ Mokuba thought in a panic as he rushed over to them. Just as he was going to demand what was going on, he saw Dr. Nakano stride toward him.

"Ah, Mr. Kaiba, there you are," Dr. Nakano greeted him. "I have some great news."

Mokuba's eyes widened in surprise. "Good news?" He said slightly perplexed.

"Yes." Dr. Nakano told him.

"What news is that?" Mokuba asked in the same tone as before.

"We found a heart for your brother." Dr. Nakano told him cheerfully.

Mokuba's face brightened. "Really, doctor?" He asked in a disbelieving rush.

"Yes, really," Dr. Nakano repeated with a smile on his face. He placed a hand on Mokuba's shoulder. "Go and talk to your brother. We're taking him to the operating room in a few minutes."

"Thanks doctor." Mokuba said and he walked past him to the gurney, to be by his brother's side. He looked at his brother's pale complexion, heard his labored breathing and took his hand. "Seto, they found you a heart." Mokuba told him, his voice full of joy.

Seto opened his eyes; they were a dull sapphire as they gazed at his brother. "I know." He told him, through a labored breath. "Mokuba, I want you to know that if I don't make it. I've left everything to you. No one will take Kaiba Corp from you."

Mokuba shook his head. Seto had been CEO of Kaiba Corp since their foster father Gozaburo had died four years ago from a heart attack. "Seto, none of that matters because you're going to be okay. Besides all I want is for you to be okay." Seto's lips formed a small smile, his eyes briefly shining with emotion. "You'll pull through Seto, you're strong." Mokuba told him confidently. He bent over and kissed his brother's forehead, just as he had all those years ago when Seto was first diagnosed.

"Thanks Mokuba." Seto told him gratefully. Mokuba was right; if he wanted to make it through he would have to have faith, even if it was miniscule.

"Anytime big brother." Mokuba told him. The orderly pushed the gurney toward the elevator to take Seto down to surgery. As the elevator door closed, obscuring the gurney from Mokuba's eyes, he had no doubts. He knew that Seto would pull through.

* * *

Téa in the comforting arms of Joey Wheeler, Yugi's best friend, walked through the front door of her house. Her eyes were bloodshot and very puffy, but she was no longer crying. Mage emerged from the kitchen, his tail wagging, but almost immediately it ceased. He knew something was wrong, something didn't feel right to him.

Téa walked past him and over to the dining room table. There on the table was Yugi's invention, the gold colored 3-D pyramid puzzle. She picked it up and cradled it tightly against her chest. Tears pooled in the corners of her eyes, but she stifled them. A bittersweet smile spread on her lips as memories of him filled her mind's eyes.

She saw him inventing the puzzle and how happy he was when he completed it. She remembered how he playfully teased her when she tried to complete it, but failed miserably. She never had the patience to try and solve it. Yugi on the other hand could assemble the puzzle was ease, incredible ease. The tears that she had stifled before finally found an escape route, silently falling from the corners of her eyes. She immediately wiped them away and tried to stop thinking about him.

Joey placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I should stay," he told her gently. "I don't want ya ta be alone."

Téa shook her head, clutching the puzzle. "No, its okay," She told him, her voice cracking slightly. "Go on home."

Joey hugged her. "Are ya sure?" His own voice cracking slightly.

She cleared her throat. "I'm sure." She told him.

Still hugging her, he spoke again, "Is it okay if I help wit some 'a da arrangements?" He asked her.

"Of course." She told him.

He broke the hug. "If ya wanna talk, just call me." He added.

"I will." She replied.

He headed toward the door and opened it. "Bye." He told her.

"Bye." She told him and he closed the door, leaving Téa alone. Her eyes immediately gazed down to the puzzle in her hands and then she noticed Mage. He sat patiently by the door, waiting. She knew immediately who he was waiting for.

"Mage." She said softly, tears threatening to fall again. Mage made no movement at the sound of his name. Téa knelt down by Mage and he let out a mournful whimper. She placed a hand on his head and he turned to look at her. "Mage, he's not coming." She told him, tears flowing freely again. Mage whimpered again. "Mage, he's not coming home." She repeated, but this time more to herself. The words finally registered in her mind and she collapsed against the door sobbing. Mage whimpered sadly and he lay down beside her. His head on her leg, his brown eyes gazed at her weeping form sadly.

**Priestess Kaiba**: Whooo finally another chapter complete. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Until the next one, stay safe everyone. Later! : )


End file.
